


Passion In The Back

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians Early 20s Late 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: 24-year old Arya Stark, an officer in Winterfell City Police Department, comes to her 28-year old girlfriend Ygritte's tattoo and piercing studio after the end of her shift...





	Passion In The Back

**Author's Note:**

> 'Game of Thrones' Modern AU, set in the 80's
> 
> Written for entertainment.
> 
> All who feel awkward and unpleasant reading about a romantic exchange between two beautiful young women, I will kindly ask you to stop reading if you are bothered by it...

Arya Stark parked her police Harley-Davidson in front of the _**'Kissed By Fire' **_tattoo and piercing studio held by her girlfriend, Ygritte, former love interest of her half brother Jon Snow, until Ygritte felt attracted to Arya a year before, and they started dating almost instantly. It was only 8 o'clock in the evening, and Arya just finished her shift in the precinct in Torrhen's Square #48, so she decided to pay her babe a short visit... When she opened the door, a bell above clanged lightly 2-3 times and Ygritte appeared from the back, where she had a wardrobe, dressed in her sleeveless black belly top and low waist light blue _Levi's_ 501 skinny jeans, a pair of black leather biker boots on her feet and a black leather bracelet with two rows of pyramid studs on her right wrist... - Hey, Rya - Ygritte greeted her by the nickname only she and Arya knew, not even Jon was aware of his half sister's nickname given to her by his ex-girlfriend. - How're you doin', Yg? - Arya greeted back, using her Texas accent that Ygritte loved so much... - Let's go in the back - Arya grabbed Ygritte by the wrist, taking her past the wardrobe and she put her in an old and used chair that was used to serve customers before Ygritte bought a new one, and then Arya started peppering Ygritte's bare belly with hot kisses... - Arya! - Ygritte gasped when she felt the tip of Arya's tongue lightly licking the surface of her navel - Ah! - she moaned loudly when she felt the younger woman's tongue rolling around in her belly button... A few minutes later Arya moved her head away from Ygritte's exposed tummy, and she started unbuttoning her long sleeved uniform shirt, and she threw it off onto the chair in the corner; Ygritte pulled the lower part of Arya's white, short sleeved t-shirt out of her uniform pants, pulled it up to reveal her tummy, and then she slowly started kissing Arya's abs and an area of her stomach around her belly button...


End file.
